


500. I Live A Block Away

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [32]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: I live a block away from this pizza place that stays open until 2 am and you're, like, always working which is nice because I get to look at you but, um, are you sleeping here or something because you are always here?Rivamika





	500. I Live A Block Away

Something seemed off about him. I mean he's always there. Does he ever leave? Does he live there? That'd make sense but it's weird that he's here whenever we come. Whether it's noon, eight, or two. That doesn't make any sense to me, at all! "Mikasa!" Eren snapped. Wait, was Eren talking to me? Shit. "What?" I asked. "Are you coming in?" Armin asked. I took a moment to realize that I was just standing in front of the pizza parlor, kind of spaced out, staring at the register of the restaurant. "Yeah." I sighed, following my best friends in.

Ugh, why does he have to be so cute? "I'll be right back. Can you order for me Armin?" I asked. Armin nodded and I walked over to the women's restroom and locked myself inside of it for a few minutes. This was such a bad idea. I should've just stayed home, say I had to study for some test. After being in the bathroom for about five minutes, I unlocked the door and walked back over to Eren and Armin who were at the register, of course, talking to him. "Hey Mikasa, you remember Levi right?" Armin asked.

Of course as I was walking over to them. "Um, yeah, I do." I muddled. "Well, he's having a party this weekend," Armin started. "My roommates are having the party on Saturday. I just thought it'd be cool if you guys could stop by." Levi explained, although while he was saying that he only looked at me. Does he like me back? Probably not, why would he like someone like me? He's probably dating that girl with ginger hair, she's really cute but too perky for my taste. "Yeah, we'll definitely swing by at some point." Eren decided. How did I not notice that he's been holding to three boxes of pizza this entire time?

"Cool. Armin, you've got my number so I'll text you the address." Levi sighed. "See you then, if not sooner." Armin laughed. It's Thursday, why would we be back here so soon? We don't eat that much pizza. Correction, Armin and I don't eat that much pizza. "Yeah, see you." Levi sighed, glancing at me before pretending to do something on the register, the drawer wasn't even open. We walked back to our apartment complex that was about Three minutes away from the pizza place. When we got back, I just took my pizza into my room and said that I had some homework to do it something. But, when I opened the pizza box I saw a 10 digit number and 'Call me - Levi' written in the inside.


End file.
